Computer systems generally contain intake and/or exhaust venting for processor and system cooling. However, available surface area on such computer systems is generally minimal for locating such intake and/or exhaust venting. For example, surface areas on notebook, laptop or other types or portable computer systems are generally limited by placement of input/output ports, drive locations, and card slots. Thus, the ability to adequately cool the processor and computer system affects the performance and/or processor that may be incorporated into the computer system.